


To Lick Your Heart

by DesertWillow



Series: Dragon Age Meme Fills [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Minor Violence, Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertWillow/pseuds/DesertWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill, posted under the title "Scar Tissue." Request was for a Non-mage F!Inquisitor and Cullen sharing their scars and memories and a bit of fluff. </p><p>Minor warning for a brief mention of an attempted sexual assault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Lick Your Heart

“Mmmm,” Cullen murmured. “And this one?” he asked placing a kiss over a scar on the inside of her index finger.

“My idiot cousin shut my finger in an aravel door.”

“Ow!” he said in sympathy.

“Yeah, the worst part was that the door had actually latched. Caused nerve damage, sprained my wrist rather bad. Just a mess. It’s why I use daggers instead of a bow. I still don’t have all of the feeling back in the tip of it. Okay my turn. This one.” Ellana ran a finger down Cullen’s spine where a line of scar tissue ran.

“Mia with a pitchfork when we were kids. She was trying to poke me with it but over balanced. Swung backwards, over corrected and then tipped forward with it. One of the tines caught me, went clear through my shirt and just barely missed my spine. Just a little to the left and the healers said I probably wouldn’t have been able to walk ever again. My turn.” Cullen ran his hand over her knee, lifted it and kissed a rough patch of skin just above her knee cap. “This one.”

“Oh this story is actually true!”

Cullen gave her a chastising look for spoiling the game. “They are all true, Love, remember?”

She smiled sheepishly in return. “Of course they are. So again, my idiot cousin fault, but a different idiot cousin. And not _really_ his fault, but he was still an idiot. So, I was out in the forest near where we had set up camp for the winter. I probably had gone farther than I should have but I’d found a great stash of raspberries.” Cullen rolled his eyes indulgently. He wasn’t sure if he should be jealous of a fruit, but he was far more worried that she would leave him for a full bushel of the red berries than he was about her leaving him for another man. “So I just proceeded to gorge myself. After I filled myself beyond reason, I picked as many as I could to carry in my skirt. The amount may have been a bit… excessive.” Her lover gave a little snort at that. If even Ellana thought the amount she carried was excessive, the real amount must have been obscene. “So, I’m trying to wrangle it all back without dropping any of them but I had so many I had to hold my skirt with both hands. There was a fallen tree in my way that was rather too long to go around so I decide to climb it.”

“While still holding the berries?”

“While still holding the berries. I slipped because of course I do. My knee scrapes all down the bark of the tree, I land on the berries and smash them against myself completely ruining my dress, and I’ve only made it about a quarter of the way home.”  
  
Cullens chuckle was warm and rich against her thigh. She was glad she instead that they wait out the blizzard in her chambers where there were windows that could be closed against the elements and a large fireplace to heat the room. They could spend the morning in her bed with the blankets thrown off, exploring each other’s bodies instead of being bundled up under a billion furs, cursing the hole in the ceiling.

“I’m still not clear on how your cousin is involved?”

“Well, I make it about halfway to camp, at a much slower pace, when I run into Kev, my” her face scrunched up trying to untangle the family tree, “second cousin once removed? Anyway, I’m a mess. I’m covered in smooshed raspberries, blood is pouring down my leg, and I’ve been limping the whole way making slow progress. He just looks at me and asks what happened. I explain about the log and his reply is just ‘Well, go home and get cleaned up’!” she yelled irately, clearly still bitter despite the years.

“Well, what did you want him to do? Carry you all the way back?”

“Or something! I was 6 and he was 19! He could have been a little more helpful than just telling me what I was already planning on doing.” She huffed in clear annoyance, but shook it off. “My turn. What about this one?” She dragged a blunt nail down his hip bone. It must have been one of the bad scars because instead of the low moan she expect, Cullen got that far away look he had whenever the Fereldan Circle came up. One day they would share the real stories of their scars and they would hold each other against the terrible memories and kiss away the nightmares that came. But that wasn’t today. This day they were basking in the glory of a warm room and no responsibilities, exchanging the ridiculous ‘origins’ of their scars that had various levels of believability.

“This one,” Cullen said slowly, “I got when I was a babe and I saved a pack of mabari puppies from a burning runaway cart.”

Ellana muffled her giggles and composed her face into a mask of interest. For someone who was so frequently serious, Cullen could come up with the most outrageous lies. “How does one get a scar on their hip bone from a runaway cart?”

“A burning runaway cart!” he corrected her.

“Oh yes, of course.”

“Well I,-” he faltered and got the little crease between his eyes that she loved. He clearly had not thought about the details (the details _always_ tripped him up). “I-It was one of the puppies who did it. I escaped the cart unscathed, but I was barely out of swaddling. The puppies were so enthusiastic after their rescue that one of them jumped up on me and scratched me. You know how sharp puppy claws can be,” he told her with great authority. “My turn.” He ran a hand along the underside of her left breast. “This one,” he said after placing a kiss on top of it.

It was one of her bad ones. A shem had found her when she was 14. They had camped too close to a village and some man, a boy really- when she looked back on it with older eyes, thought that no one would care if he took some “knife-ear bitch” to see what she had beneath her leathers. He’d come up behind her while she was at the nearby river, fast flowing and loud so she didn’t hear his approach and had no place to flee. He’d pinned her and cut away at her top. But she’d been training as a hunter for a sometime, and he clearly was not familiar enough with the weapon for it to be much use to him. She’d easily overpowered him despite the size difference and ran back to her clan, clutching her tattered clothing to her chest.

“Well, you weren't the only one injured in gratitude. Nugs teeth are terribly sharp.”

“You? Rescued a nug?” Disbelief dripped from his voice. “You _hate_ nugs.”

“And this is why!” she told him. “See the nugs in the forest are different than cave nugs. I had…”

**Author's Note:**

> The story with the berries is a real one, only it was between me and my brother and instead of carrying a bunch of smashed berries, it was a broken bike and my brother was in a car (however, I was older than 6). This was over 15 years ago and I am still bitter.
> 
> Title comes from the RHCP's song.


End file.
